


The Fight of Empty Hearts

by gubby3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asdfghjkl, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby3/pseuds/gubby3
Summary: "Naruto seems to have a remarkable ability to adapt naturally when socializing, like he shares bits and pieces of everyone's eyes, all fused into the ultimate onlooker of empathy." Friends since childhood, Sai believes his bond with Naruto has never been stronger (even if it means his feelings go unspoken). However, with Sasuke's return into their lives, he sees it weakening. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site! :D I hope it's okay, I'd really appreciate feedback since I don't write stories too often ^^; Let me know how I did! The next chapter is already in the works c:

Sai doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Such frivolous concepts never appealed to him, and though that might sound insensitive, it’s simply a part of his nature. He’s never believed in fairy tales or perfection, because he knows neither of them exists. Indulge in your immediate dislike of him if you wish. Many others have grown to despise Sai for his undeniable opinion, deeming the artist cruel and even merciless when enduring talk of childish fantasies. These are a few of the titles he’s been given by people he claims lack a true connection with reality. Some are more vulgar than others: Sai’s even been called a dream killer, but not once have any of those words maimed him or burned themselves onto his soul. He’ll admit he does like to keep track of all of them, as they prove to be an endless source of entertainment at the speaker’s expense, since their insults don’t quite have the intended effect on him. That really must make him out to be a cruel man, but he’ll assure you he’s not. However, categorizing people is a matter of perspective, so maybe you do already think less of him. While Sai certainly doesn’t mind, as you are free to think what you wish, he’d appreciate if you save your labeling for after he explains what he sees with these vindictive eyes of his. After all, the process of judgement is an art, so at least take the time to do so properly before branding him, won’t you?

 

Just as Sai stated earlier, he is not a fanatic of make-believe. What his sight identifies as astounding comes from the real world, so the artist tends to become bothered with everyone’s constant desire to escape it, or to enjoy a magnificence that cannot truly exist. Sai believes that humanity always seems to strive for an attractiveness that is beyond our reach while ignoring the wonders of the world we reside in: There’s so much admirable beauty around us, but no one invests their time long enough in reality to witness it. Be that as it may, Sai does understand why such vivid fantasies exist. Though he doesn’t agree with it, some souls are set on grasping enchanting nothingness, creating life with their minds and finding purpose deep inside that just cannot be established in certainty. Sai accepts other artists’ choices regarding abstract style and different idealistic approaches while they acknowledge that he’d never paint anything that takes form only within one’s imagination. It’s a mutual respect for each other’s work and abilities, but when faced with tangible foolishness outside of art, it’s much more difficult to not speak his mind. For example, you know that the artist scoffs at the odd idea of two strangers finding love just by meeting each other’s gaze in the distance. Sai has always found it ridiculous, but he’s all the more certain that it’s impossible because of whom his heart currently yearns for. At a subtle glance, you’d think they don’t get along, or would never even have the opportunity or care to get to know one another. Though they don’t appear to see eye-to-eye, their bond has become incredibly strong after all these years of companionship. Sai sometimes gawk at the past in fear of what would’ve happened if his younger self decided not to acknowledge the gleeful, arrogant child who grew to be such a light. He is a warm, kind hope that radiates ease over anyone in his proximity. They weren’t friends at first for the same reason most are put off by him. Sai never would’ve thought that they’d overcome our distinct personalities, yet they now appreciate them in an almost intimate way. 

 

Naruto seems to have a remarkable ability to adapt naturally when socializing, like he shares bits and pieces of everyone’s eyes, all fused into the ultimate onlooker of empathy. You would think so, considering he makes friends with just about everyone he comes into contact with, but that’s not necessarily the case. He is an opposite of Sai in this regard: he unintentionally scars those who he shares his tongue with, while Naruto has a way of speaking his mind and being true to his own beliefs while genuinely enjoying everyone else’s point of view. This is one of the several differences between them. They weren’t supposed to get along, but they do, which is why love at first sight will not ever be plausible in Sai’s mind, and it only leaves him shaking his head in pity at the poor souls who rely on its obscure magic to find happiness. Sai has discovered what it means to be surrounded by minds that aren’t alike and find comfort in the variations rather than spite. Naruto showed him how to do this, and it’s among the vast amount of reasons why Sai is in love with him.

 

“Hey, you in there? I’d like to have you back from whatever you got sucked into.” Sai lift my gaze from the table as Naruto’s playful tone draws him back into the present, only to become lost once again. His face is inches away from Sai’s, those brilliant blue eyes watching him with interest. The undoubtedly colorful sparks of Sai’s expression go unchecked as he swim in his irises. Their shine entices him with the trust that lingers within each blue shade, and when caught in this hold Sai always have the desire to pour out his past, with all the wrongdoings and mistakes to his precious secrets. Naruto has this power over Sai and over many, though he’s likely unaware of it. His vivid, kind eyes lead directly to his soul, windowing his compassion for all to see. They make Sai want to scramble to find anything he hasn’t told Naruto about himself yet, because he knows he’ll be taken care of and treasured and valued no matter what he says. Sai has never been very talkative, and he definitely prefers to keep his secrets out of sight, but with Naruto, Sai can’t resist the need to explain absolutely everything he’s ever done in his life, for he’ll listen without judgment, and view Sai (and unfortunately others) as someone with merit. A lot of people have tried to make Sai question his morality, deeming him to be unnatural, and calling him a monster. No matter what they spit at Sai, the artist will never succumb to those accusations. He knows what he is, and when he’s with Naruto, Sai recalls that he’s human.

 

“C’mon, fall back to Earth already! You invited me out for something important, remember? I’m still waiting to hear what it is we’re celebrating.” For a moment his voice doesn’t reach Sai. It’s merely an echo of the tide splashing within those eyes’ deep oceans, but once it crashes against the metaphorical shore and reaches his ears, Sai forces himself out of another dreamlike state. With a shake of his head he’s returned to the present, leaning away from Naruto’s questioning face as casually as possible. Sai’s gaze focuses on the uncontrollable twitching of his fingers on the table as they fold over each other in a pathetic attempt at calmness, but the shameful prickling sensation from his cheeks leaves him internally distraught.

 

“I apologize for being out of sorts. I’ve had a lot on my mind recently, and I’m still processing it all. Forgive me if I startled you.” The only person Sai genuinely cares about seeing him so disheveled causes his stomach to knot. Before the artist can even grit his teeth at the anxious frustration bottling up, gentle hands fall atop of his. Each particle of Sai’s being ignites with a pleasant fire from the contact, and if just to confirm what he’s experiencing is actually happening rather than his hopeless mind conjuring up fantasies that feel torturously real, he raise my eyes to Naruto’s. The soft smile speaks its own language, reassuring Sai without words and setting off fireworks inside his chest. Everything Naruto does initiates an incomprehensible reaction that Sai can’t mediate, and he have absolutely no problem with that. ‘I really am hopeless, aren’t I?’

 

"Sai, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. I understand, so don't worry," he gives a quick wink before removing his palms, while Sai tries to muffle a shaky breath, "Since you're insistent about keeping this announcement to yourself, I'll share some big news first." A flush of pink blossoms across his nose. Sai enjoys the bashful expression far too much before he remember the one person who could make Naruto look like that. A second gasp escapes the artist’s lips as it all comes back, the mental empire recently rebuilt by Naruto's brief moment of kindness teetering dangerously. The hammering in the artist’s rib cage threatens to deafen him, and he opens his mouth to speak only to choke on the air that slips inside. 

 

"I couldn't believe it when I found out, but Sasuke's coming back to town." 

And just like that, Sai’s calmed kingdom falls apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to apologize for the very late update. College and life in general has kept me extremely busy, and while I’m not too happy with this chapter, I really just wanted to get it out the those still waiting on me. Thank you so much if you’re reading this after so long! I apologize if it’s not up to par. Please tell me what you think, reviews are very motivating for me, and when I don’t get any feedback, I admit that I get discouraged. Simply put, if you do want me to work faster, all you have to do is review! I don’t expect anything long; just a simple comment means a lot to me. Thanks again!  
> This is the last slow chapter, it’ll start getting hectic from here!

There are plenty of things that Sai hates in this world. He seems to be unable to restrain himself from calmly stating flaws he finds within others either. Difficult to impress and socially inept, Sai has hardly anyone he can consider his friends. This small list becomes far narrower when shaving off those who Sai doesn’t actually like. While the artist has a large number of acquaintances he’s indifferent about (though he’ll state each of their negative qualities in a heartbeat upon further questioning), most use much more colorful language when describing him. One of the remarkably few souls that managed to become absolutely despised by Sai is Sasuke Uchiha. Now, with nearly two blessed years without the arrogant, selfish nuisance floating above the ground everyone else is bound to, the man decides to make his valiant return. 

"Why... Why is he coming back to the humbleness of Konoha?" Sai’s voice holds genuine curiosity, but is heavily laced with an underlying venom. "More importantly, why are you happy about this? If I recall correctly, he abandoned this town and you to model for some famous brand." Incapable of fighting off the anger bubbling inside, the artist crosses his arms and directs his gaze downwards. He hopes the heat behind his glare won’t melt the tabletop. Regardless of its innocence in the matter, Sai refuses to set his vehement stare on Naruto. While the blonde is more involved in their situation than the table, he’s just as innocent and undeserving of Sai’s wrath. 

"Hold your critic horses a second! That job was his dream. I understood and accepted his decision to pursue it.” Naruto’s words are betrayed by his gritted teeth and quaking fists. No matter the situation, the blonde is not the type to hide his true feelings and their extraordinary depth. He wears his heart on his sleeve, even if he doesn't intend to. Sai thinks it's a beautiful quality to have; it's certainly not one he possesses. Naruto is a passionate person, while Sai and Sasuke are accustomed to their cold, bitter state of being. It is a norm for them: emotions aren't easy to control and are best left subdued. Both brunettes have had extensive practice doing so, which is why Sai knows that, just as he was, Sasuke became enticed by Naruto’s palpable, bright energy like a moth to a flame. Nearly everyone Naruto meets is spellbound from it, especially when combined with his famous smile. Naruto’s purity is almost overwhelming as it throws people off, yet drives them closer to him. He could raise an army if he wanted to; many already follow him. 

"Naruto, you were devastated. How many times did I have to stop you from making a fool of yourself?” When Sasuke had introduced the news to Naruto with his mind already made up, Sai had to verbally and physically restrain the blonde from throwing rocks into the raven’s window, keying his car, and turning his front lawn into a bonfire. It's like high school all over again, even more so once Naruto begins to pout and redirects his gaze. He’ll never admit it, but it's clear to Sai, an emotional flunkie, that Naruto knows his friend’s memory of the time is far more accurate than his own. However, the blonde is a fighter, and being backed into figurative corners tends to fuel his never-ending compulsion to resist. Sai lifts his eyes and sits idly, ready for the expected rebuttal. He couldn’t have prepared for what comes instead.

Something died in Naruto’s eyes. For a brief moment, the continuous shine within them that Sai has latched onto throughout these years dims. It's only a second, but in that small fraction of time Naruto looks defeated. Such a word shouldn’t be used to define the personified light. This leaves the observant artist utterly crushed, so much that the soft words leaving equally soft lips are almost unheard. “I know he loved me, but it hurts that I wasn’t enough.”

Painful numbness slithers to each of Sai’s limbs like a gradual shock. Everything else around the pair diminishes: surrounding voices of fellow patrons evaporates, the breeze halts its dance, the sun ceases to shine and all colors turn into a uniform grey. With everything he has, Sai yearns to reach out, comfort his angel. But the artist freezes just like the endless pools of Naruto’s unnaturally deep blues. He’s not sure how to help. The brunette has never been faced with such an expression, and while he’s had to soothe Naruto before, he doesn’t know what to say to someone who appears empty. 

This shouldn’t be happening. Naruto’s not meant to look so hollow.

Sai will do anything to keep those sunken eyes and heavy frown from ever staining his sunshine’s face again.

‘You are more than enough.’

He’s too afraid to say it.

“So, when will duckbutt head be returning?” His lips twist around Naruto’s acclaimed pet name and/or insult (it depended on how their relationship was at time of use) for Sasuke. The childish term doesn’t sound right coming off his tongue, but Sai quickly deems it worth the effort as he watches stars begin to glow again in the blonde’s eyes. Shaking his head, Naruto recenters himself while managing to smile, and emits a low chuckle. He releases a short breath before saying, “In less than a week. I never changed my phone number in hopes that he’d one day call, and now that he did, I’m not sure what I feel. Or what I should be feeling. At the least, I’m pretty sure I’m nauseous because the butterflies in my stomach died, or they’re throwing up. It’s hard to tell.” Sai attempts to keep his features blank, but he struggles to hold in hiccups of laughter. When a few slip out, Naruto gives him a glare that only makes them thunder out instead. “Whatever. My point is that I’m nervous as hell.” 

At this point, Sai is ready to say what he’s thinking. He’s about to go on and express just how incredible Naruto is and how much the artist values him, and that Sasuke doesn’t deserve him. Not once in their relationship has Sai truly poured his heart out about what he thinks of Naruto and how much he matters to him. Seeing the blonde struggling through such internal turmoil over someone who doesn’t deserve a second thought awakens a million memories inside Sai’s mind, priceless memories he’s shared with Naruto throughout the years. As each one resurfaces, Sai truly acknowledges the fact that he’d be utterly lost without this burning, breathing star of a soul guiding him. He’s finally ready to express his undying gratitude to Naruto, voice the debt that Sai can never repay. A silent breath sneaks out his lips, releasing bits fear and prepping for what he’s about to do next. Sai’s hand shoots from his lap to Naruto’s cheek in an instant, drawing his friend’s now wide eyes upward. Sai watches those bright blues still, focusing on him and only him. The confusion is so evident in Naruto’s holding gaze that Sai nearly forgets what he just set himself up for. 

“Naruto, there’s something I have to tell you.” They share several more seconds of eye contact. Naruto waits expectantly, wanting to give his friend time to verbalize his thoughts. Patience has never been his best trait though, especially when he’s left in anticipation. He takes note of Sai’s hand trembling against his face but goes no further than that. Eventually, the blonde can longer sit quietly, the tension too great. “Well, you did call me here to announce something. Whatever it is, you can tell me. It’s only me here, no one else is watching.”

At his words, Sai shakes his head. He drags his free hand across the table, frustration refueling his actions. “You don’t understand, it’s because it’s you that I’m like this. I invited you out to announce one of my piece’s acceptance at an upcoming art show, but that’s not what I’mー” The confused expression melts off Naruto’s face and instead swirls into an eager smile. Searching eyes are transparent, the immense joy in them overwhelming. The sight is like an arrow to Sai’s chest, penetrating his very soul and slicing his vocal cords. Naruto’s radiant grin is beautiful, glorious, and absolutely maddening.

“Sai, that’s amazing! I said your work would get acknowledged soon enough, didn’t I? I’ll definitely be at the show, you can count on it.” The artist can’t ignore the heat staining his pale skin, his tingling cheeks an undeniable indicator. He drops his head to hide the evident blush, and forces a ridiculous smile from forming at Naruto’s praise. As much as Sai desires it, he denies himself the pleasure of indulging in the blonde’s stunning face any more than he already has. This was supposed to be when he told Naruto everything, mind it being a sudden decision but that’s irrelevant, but there’s no way he can pour out his heart now. Sai peeks up, sneaking another glance at that wondrous smile before letting out a sigh. The air of seriousness has been swept away in the wind, already a distant memory to Naruto. Sai couldn’t bring himself to spoil the newly vibrant atmosphere. 

Instead, the artist indulges in Naruto’s glee, his excitement and happiness for him. Right now, that’s enough. Sai’s feelings can wait.

Now he just has to destroy the current roadblock in his path.

A tornado is approaching, it’s top shaped like the back of a duck’s ass. Experts have named it Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai ponders what to do next, and Sasuke finally comes back home, but is no longer who he used to be. Not that he'll let it show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to type this out in one day, which is EXTREMELY rare for me. I guess I was really motivated to get this story back on track! Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and bookmarked, and a big shout out to those who left reviews! I actually started writing this chapter after reading the comments again, I just got so fired up! Feedback means so much to me, and it is very helpful with keeping me motivated, which is one of my biggest issues when it comes to writing. Taking a moment to review makes a huge difference, so if you like my work and want me to update faster, please let me know how I'm doing! Feel free to ask me any questions you may have, along with anything you liked specifically. If you spot any grammatical errors, please let me know so I can fix them!   
> Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

He’s not sure when or how it happened, but at some point, Sai’s world became an extension of Naruto’s own. Rather, the artist revolves around the blonde, he a dark and dull moon drawn to the sun of a man with each rotation. The blonde’s essence, his life force, the glowing spirit radiating from within: every component, every aspect of Naruto, the being that defines him, Sai had latched onto like a leech. Maybe it was in high school or college when he made this one-sided connection. It could've been the day the polar opposites met. 

Regardless, Sai doesn't spend much time thinking on the matter, nor does he question if this heavy reliance on Naruto is healthy. What concerns him most is how to create a new bridge to his best friend’s heart, to bond on a deeper, mutually entwined foundation and scrap the platonic one they've shared for so long. How does one rise to romance without shattering the carefully constructed link of the past? Can such a pair become involved after so many years of friendship? Would that relationship even be capable of surviving? 

Sai has pondered these questions for what seems like millennia, but after so long without his desired, he has to stop overthinking and start doing. Not to mention Sasuke’s upcoming return to the town, and of course, Naruto's life. He refuses to lose to that arrogant, selfish excuse of a man. Naruto is living light and deserves to be treated as such. He certainly doesn't need to have the beacon in his soul smothered by Sasuke’s bleak, starless night of a soul. Not again. Not while Sai breathes. 

\--------------------------------—---------------------------------

Have you ever felt the need to be completely and utterly fucked? Sasuke’s not talking about a dick in the ass (which he’d gladly welcome since what he really needs right now is to get laid), or whatever you like to do to have a good time. Nah, he mean that, after all that you've done, all the shit you've pulled and the seemingly eternal list of lies, you’d expected some sort of repercussions by now. The tower of bad karma that's been piling up in your head that you can no longer see the top of hasn't come crashing down yet, for some reason. 

All the time you've spent anxiously wondering when whatever holy eyewitnesses above will strike you down, and how you shall face this judgment. The nights spent crying and screaming and clutching and beating and throwing your pillow feel like wasted tears and more unnecessary bitter memories. You've prepped for the day you finally face the consequences or your crimes, for every pompous act and moment of self control not exerted over violent, irrational, savage instincts. Time has ticked on without a single punishment that would've made you regret these bad choices in the slightest. 

You must be sick of it, because Sasuke certainly is. While he was perched on a throne built through deceit not too long ago, the only thing the raven desired was for the world to just fuck him over already. It's still high on his list of demands. There's no good reason why he’s escaped any finite form of persecution. It shouldn't be this easy for someone with such a tainted, dark soul to exist. Is it so much to ask that someone or something punish him for all the terrible shit he’s done? The Uchiha doesn't want life to fuck him over with it's painfully giant cock, but damn, he deserves it. 

Whatever, it doesn’t really matter. He’s usually a top anyway.

Maybe whatever screwed up deities watching him right now decided to take that into account and spare the raven from that, too. On top of every other kick to the balls he’s deserved up to now. They just have to let the Uchiha sidestep his verdict again. Why the fuck is that?

It’s still a bit hard to swallow, at the very least. Acknowledging what he had, scratch that, has become is pretty much the only difficult part of his entire situation. As Sasuke makes his way towards the blonde’s apartment, a thought comes to mind: What exactly is he supposed to tell Naruto? How does he even bring it up, and where would he start? Sasuke is quick to shove these questions into a dark corner where the rest of his thoughts deemed imbecilic serve their eternal punishment. His hands similarly dive deeper into his jeans. There’s no way he can let Naruto know any of it. He must be an utter moron for contemplating the idea for a whole second. Once the raven reaches the faded red door, he glares at it with the trivial impertinence that he’s best known for. The wooden barrier hides his beloved behind its peeling skin, another nuisance keeping the Uchiha from Naruto even longer. 

Putting blame on inanimate objects… Sasuke’s not sure if he’s transformed into an entirely new person, or if he hasn’t changed at all. 

Has he always been so petty?

He really should take some time to prepare what he’s going to say and all that. This is Naruto Uzumaki after all, the glowing sun in his mind that has kept him sane these past two years. It’d be a shame if he made a fool of himself.

Sasuke can’t help but snort. He never would’ve imagined that a day would come where he worries over looking stupid in front of Naruto, of all people. The man who’s known for being an idiot.

A stupid, optimistic, endearing, selfless idiot.

His idiot. No one was going to tell him otherwise. 

There he goes again, picking fights with imaginary enemies…   
Or would the right word be rivals? Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if the blonde had enticed a new love interest, if not several. The man is caring, upbeat, and ridiculously lovable. Hell, is body alone has probably attracted calvaries of admirers. 

Not like any of that matters. Sasuke had engraved his name onto Naruto’s heart an eternity ago. Their bond is unbreakable and unique. Not another soul could even come close to replicating the incredible link the two shared. As children, their eyes locked onto each other’s differing gazes, one cold and the other passionately ablaze. Since then, they've been deemed soul mates by the godly spectators above. There's not a single force on this earth that could tear their entwined strings apart. 

Sasuke enjoys the feeling of a genuine smirk forming on his face. It’s been a while since his upturned lips didn't betray the self-doubt he had picked up in the two years he’s been gone. Had he really been this confident all the time? No wonder he was such a dick to everyone, he was…is fucking amazing. 

His fist thrums against the rough door for three knocks. Is he as confident in himself than he used to be? No, definitely not. 

That doesn't mean anyone else has to know. 

The prideful expression holds as he waits. It doesn't falter when he picks up sounds of movement inside the apartment. It does flinch at the whine of the turning doorknob, but Sasuke maintains his overall composure. He’ll lacerate himself over the flaw later. 

With a creak, the door opens slightly, just enough for the occupant to peer through. At the sight of that single blue eye, Sasuke’s lips fall. He nearly takes a step back to readjust his stance. His hands scurry out of his pockets out of respect, like he’s looking upon a saint. 

Naruto's eyes are one of his best physical qualities, but there’s something far more to it than that. They served as Sasuke’s saviors in the past. He’s escaped into their deepness many times, finding himself pleasantly lost and at ease with the world whenever those cerulean gems found his onyx ones. No words leave his gaping mouth, the concept of language forgotten in an instant. 

A light chuckle rumbles out of Naruto’s concealed form from the spectacle of a flustered Sasuke, returning enough control to said Uchiha for him to snap his jaw back in place. This causes the blonde’s laughter to echo through the room behind him. His glee is infectious, as Sasuke finds himself laughing along with him for no other reason at all. For several moments, the two only greet each other with mirthful laughter. Once Naruto stops, Sasuke immediately does the same. The blonde emits one final snort before pushing the door fully aside. 

“Welcome back, jackass.“

Sasuke loses his composure all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is in no way stable, and Naruto is at a loss of what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, a new chapter in less than a week?? AND it's as long as two chapters combined???? I'm finally making some real progress with this story! This is all thanks to the feedback I've received, especially the kind comments. Please keep them coming, I get extremely motivated when I know you're enjoying this, and taking a minute to review can lead to weeks off of my update time (not even exaggerating here)! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think!

“Your apartment is slightly less shitty than it used to be."

“Fuck you."

“That was a compliment."

“I knew it was."

The reunited pair sit beside each other on Naruto’s worn down couch, equipped with the same countless instant ramen stains; Sasuke finds that there are even more than before he left, and wonders what percentage of the cushions is infused with broth. 

Nostalgia and a hint of vengeance wash over the Uchiha, reminding him of their past together, as well as mocking the time lost between them. Nevertheless, they both smirk at the instantaneous return of their playful banter, and the raven slides a few inches over to his ex. 

Ex-boyfriend…Sasuke can't let that stand for much longer. He lifts his pale hand to Naruto’s cheek, fingertips just grazing the tanned skin. A stake pierces his heart when the other flinches, but the wound is immediately mended once Naruto leans into the touch. 

In this moment, Sasuke forgets that he ever left Kohana. Those two years of nothing but suffering and depression completely vanish from his mind, the dark memories being vaporized by the overpowering light sitting beside him. 

Like old times, all of the bad that Sasuke lugs around fades when in Naruto’s proximity. No evil can survive such a close encounter with this eternal sun. 

Not a day in Sasuke’s life has gone by where he hasn't considered himself to be a villain of some sort. At the same time, he’s always known Naruto to be a hero, whether the blonde is putting someone in their place, or unintentionally saving people by dimming the hate incinerating their insides through kind words and selfless acts. 

Hell, just being near him can make one feel like less of an asshole. Naruto’s carefree nature is very easy to get swept up in, his positive outlook entices, and his smile persuades. 

Whether he’s putting in all his effort or merely offering you a stupidly effective grin, Naruto has a power to not only change a huge variety of individuals, but offer them a peaceful serenity they couldn’t achieve through their own solitude.

Sasuke’s speaking from personal experience. Instead of wasting a small fortune every hour with a useless therapist (Itachi made him go once and it was less than successful), have a conversation with this dumb jerk. 

Just standing within at least three feet of Naruto will undoubtedly make some of your bad shit go away. The glow of his surrounding aura is bond to scare off most of your internal blackness. 

Unless you're the devil himself, Naruto can probably cure the majority of your demons one way or another. He never ceases when it comes to helping someone, doesn't matter if you're a friend or total stranger.

It's a remarkable quality that Sasuke both adores and despises. 

Because of this relentless desire to care for others, Naruto has spent a lot of time and effort offering assistance needlessly. The blonde is always on alert, ready to jump whenever someone calls for him. 

This includes certain individuals that Sasuke had deemed undeserving, or whom he could tell had selfish intentions. Specifically, those intentions being to steal his overcaring idiot away from him. 

The two wouldn't have serious arguments that often, but when the Uchiha picked up on someone feigning weakness in order to eventually captivate Naruto, his jealousy would come out in other ways. 

He’d never directly admit to these feelings, so instead, Sasuke would express his anger by spewing insults at the underhanded individuals, or at Naruto himself. 

After being away for two years, there’s no way the blonde has gone without new sets of eyes fawning over him. What’s necessary information for Sasuke to know is if Naruto has done anything about them. 

Old remnants of similar heated emotions flare up at the thought of Naruto with someone else. Sasuke’s hand lingers along the sun-kissed skin, a quirk in his lips over the blonde emitting a pleasant hum. 

Naruto’s eyelids fall, content with just being next to his one and only flame again after so much time apart. 

“So, have you fucked anyone recently?”

Maybe it was the feeling of his confidence returning a bit, or the bitterness swirling in his gut at the possibility of this beautiful man not being his anymore. 

It could've been that the torture he’d endured for what felt like a lifetime has made him even more blunt than he already was before he left. 

Whatever the reason, Sasuke knows he fucked up when Naruto’s eyes shoot open, a visible jolt going through his whole body. 

He wishes he never opened his damn mouth, especially after seeing Naruto’s reaction.

His expression is a painful mix of sadness, confusion, and utter grief. The Uchiha doesn’t allow himself to hold onto the hint of longing in the blonde’s conflicted gaze, and the hand caressing Naruto’s cheek shamefully lowers. 

A lowlife like him doesn't deserve to touch such cherubic skin. 

He takes in the hurting man’s now drooping form and fallen face. Sasuke’s chest tightens and his lungs burn from the aftermath of such a careless statement. 

The raven’s dropped hand tentatively reaches back up, only to fall again. Why does he break everything he cares about?

 

Yet he can’t seem to stop himself. 

 

“Should I take the silence as a yes?” 

It doesn't help that his tone is condescending as hell. 

A sudden, violent tremor travels through each of Naruto’s limbs, like a cornered animal prepping for the fight of its life. 

It’s a conveniently accurate analogy. With a clench of his fists and anger bubbling brightly in those passionate eyes, he lands a solid punch to Sasuke’s gut.

Before he can hit the arm of the couch behind him from the impact, before he can even gasp or breathe again, the strangest thing happens. 

Naruto hooks a hand into Sasuke’s shirt collar, reeling him in like a fish on a line. They’re thrust into each other and Naruto’s lips slam onto Sasuke’s, whose mouth is wide in shock, pain, and the desperate need to inhale.

It’s over as quickly as it began. 

Naruto releases both his lips and hand, pushing the Uchiha off with unnecessary strength, finality clear in the action. Sasuke wheezes while running fingers along his shirt, attempting to soothe the throbbing abdomen underneath. 

The ache burns, adding to his frustration. After Naruto's display of a variety of sentiments, plus the sheer quickness and force of it all, he might as well be recovering from whiplash. 

The sudden pounding of his head and the insistent pain from his definitely bruising stomach entice an uncommon rage inside of Sasuke. 

This goes without including the constant woe he could never voice, the crushing torment he had no choice but to endure for two years that is still fresh in his mind. 

In short, he’s extremely bottled up.

Sasuke is fed up with having no goddamn control in his life anymore. So, he makes a mental pact to just do whatever the hell he wants from here on out. He’s free from being everyone’s bitch, there is absolutely nothing chaining him down anymore. 

Dreams of being with Naruto again were nearly all that sustained him, and now, said man is actually here, right in front of his dusk eyes. The tingling sensation of Sasuke’s lips reminds him that this finally isn't a dream. 

This is reality. 

He’s earned his freedom, and step by step, Sasuke is going to stitch himself back together. 

One proper look at a panting Naruto is enough to confirm what Sasuke wants right this second, and for the first time in forever, he’s in a position to claim something he desires. Rather, the raven can return to the one person that he needs. 

In one swift movement, Sasuke pounces onto Naruto just as the blonde had mere moments ago. He crashes their lips together, taking in Naruto’s soft ones and grinning through the kiss as the realization comes to him that he can do this again. 

Sasuke took so much for granted in high school, especially his boyfriend. If he had known what was to come, Sasuke wouldn't have ever let the blonde out of his sight. 

Regrets don’t matter now, so he focuses on how his body sparks back to life with each second his lips stay pressed against Naruto’s. It’s like Sasuke is remembering how to exist again. 

The Uchiha doesn't notice that Naruto’s mouth is screwed shut, refusing to give him any leeway. Sasuke nibbles at the other’s bottom lip, and a sudden growl of annoyance slips out at being continuously denied. 

He emits a mindless whine as Naruto pulls back, the seconds apart already too much to bear.

Instinctively, Sasuke reaches out to make any sort of physical contact with the blonde, but Naruto stands up, completely out of his grasp. 

Sasuke’s teeth grind against each other, and only slow once he sees the expression on Naruto’s face. 

He looks painfully regretful. It makes Sasuke want to punch himself in the face. 

The flaming hunger and agitation die down instantly, swallowed by the rapid whirlpool hollowing out Sasuke’s chest. Fingers run through his hair unconsciously, tightly gripping several strands. 

What the hell is he doing? 

“Shit… what is wrong with me? Why do I keep repeating the same shit that hurts me?” Naruto barely whispers loud enough for Sasuke to hear, his blue eyes downcast. The quiver in his voice leaves the raven crushed. “I don’t know why I wasted two years waiting on you. Meeting again was a mistake.” 

There are numerous ways Sasuke could've responded. He doesn’t end up doing any of the several that would've been perfectly appropriate. 

Instead, Sasuke starts laughing. Hysterically. 

He sure as hell doesn't mean to, and he knows that he seriously needs to shut up. Once again, and so soon, Sasuke feels helpless. It really bites that it's his feelings overwhelming him, of all things. He faintly remembers a time where there had been a fortress barricading his heart. 

When did all of it come crashing down? 

Naruto's eyes alight with hatred, shooting up to glare daggers at the Uchiha. It doesn't faze the painful cackling that wracks his already hurt body. 

He doesn't even recall a desire to speak, nor can he pinpoint where these thoughts come from. 

“You're joking. First you punch me, then you kiss me, and now you're saying this was a bloody mistake? It's like one of our old monthly breakups in a span of a few minutes! How nostalgic, what a lovely stroll down memory lane.”

The raven then points an accusing finger at Naruto, whose ferocious eyes haven't shifted in the slightest. Harsh words continue to spill out of him against his consent. Sasuke internally screams at himself to stop. 

“You don't mean that. We both know you would've jumped me the second I stepped out your door. Stop being so dense and get it through your head that you will never quit loving me, and no one can make you feel the way I do.” 

The heat behind Naruto’s gaze dims slightly, but Sasuke is filled with immense pride that Naruto hasn't wavered at all until now. The villainous part of him is amused, curious at how long Naruto can maintain his fearsome, determined stance. Sasuke has always admired the blonde’s tenacity, and knowing that the monsters residing in the darkest corner of his mind want to see the blonde shatter terrifies him. 

Why is he still talking? 

If there are any holy powers above, Sasuke begs them to strike him where he stands. 

“I’m fucking irreplaceable, sweetheart. The quicker you accept it, the better.” 

A sardonic satisfaction slumbering inside of Sasuke creeps to the surface as Naruto's eyes fall shut in defeat, his body trembling. The words must be hard to hear.

Not everyone likes facing the truth.

Regardless, Sasuke never meant to speak about the intimacy of their relationship in this cruel tone. There’s nothing to gain through mocking Naruto’s eternal love for him. 

Sasuke really wishes he took some time outside the door planning a little of what he was going to say. With his head not fully screwed back on yet, the Uchiha barely knows how to have a normal conversation, let alone keep one from turning into a fucking nightmare. 

He guesses that being talked down to and humiliated for so long has made him crave other people’s misery. 

Pitiful reasoning behind it or not, it doesn't excuse what he’s done. 

Sasuke bites his lip. With an audible sigh, he clears away some of the grey clouds looming in his head. He has to pull himself together, for Naruto’s sake. Now is the worst time to be traumatized. There’s plenty of time to be a victim after they get back together. 

The raven takes a gradual step forward, gauging Naruto’s reaction. Naruto’s wide, uncertain eyes flit to his before he wires them closed, his arms wrapping around his shivering shoulders. His back hunches over as he holds himself, a low cry escaping his throat. He bends forward so much that Sasuke wonders if he’ll fold into himself completely. Sasuke is witnessing the creation of a black hole.

A rivulet of tears flow down Naruto’s cheeks, and Sasuke doesn’t hesitate. In an instant, he’s hovering above the blonde’s bent form, running one hand slowly down Naruto’s spine and the other through his hair. To the Uchiha’s surprise, Naruto wraps his arms around Sasuke’s torso. He buries his face in Sasuke’s chest, crying silently besides a few sniffles here and there. 

“You’ve never stopped loving me, have you?” Sasuke mumbles, continuing to soothe the other with gentle strokes. His tone is soft and genuinely curious. Naruto stills for a moment before nodding into Sasuke’s shirt. A tension he wasn’t aware he had been bearing lifts off of Sasuke’s shoulders, and for the first time since his departure, he smiles easily. It isn’t forced, it isn’t painful or dishonest, nor is it flashed with the intent to deceive. A piece of his scarred conscious feels at ease. 

“Good,” he says, digging his face into Naruto’s golden hair, “I haven’t either.”

Sasuke treasures how Naruto pushes himself closer into his chest, each of their holds tightening.

“Pardon the intrusion, but I suppose it's your own fault for leaving the door hanging open. Again.” 

That monotone voice that is somehow always laced with an underlying venom…

Sasuke has hated it ever since he can remember.

It makes both of them freeze, their eyes shooting towards the halfway opened entrance.

“Really now, if you had anything of value you would’ve been robbed several times over. What’s your excuse this tiㄧ” 

Sai’s patronizing words choke back down his throat at the image in front of him. Naruto’s cheeks are stained with fresh tears, and…

And…

That bastard gripping his shoulders.

“Shit, as if I didn’t have enough to deal with today.”

Sai's ready to punch a hole through those perfect teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy SHIT it's been a long time. I didn't know what to do with this story for a while, mainly because my plans for it kept changing and I couldn't decide which way to take it. Frankly, I'm still unsure about a lot of things, including who ends up with Naruto, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment them! I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! Feedback really helps me work faster, it's one of the reasons why I finally managed to get this done. :)

No matter the conflict, it always seemed to fall onto Naruto to solve it. It didn’t matter if his friend’s heart had been broken, his boyfriend had gotten into another spat with his older brother, or if he had to take a punch for a stranger in trouble.

He had to…

Did he have to?

Naruto has been throwing himself in front of everyone’s burdens for so long that, at some point, it just turned into an obligation.

It’s not necessarily that he minds being everyone’s buddy, their go-to guy, the shoulder to cry on. Naruto loves that people seek him out in times of need. Knowing how much others rely on him makes him feel loved. Their grief gives him purpose. Lending a helping hand never fails to lift his spirits, leaving Naruto with a sense of pride and satisfaction.

Despite all that, those around him tend to forget that he’s not the world’s personal therapist. He has his own worries, his own problems, his own fears. Growing up with the same small group of people, there came a time when everyone started acknowledging Naruto as guy who’s never not laughing. You’ll always see him shining a smile, an energetic bounce in his steps. People seem to follow behind him for this optimistic ideal he gives off, and knowing that, Naruto continues to portray that image for their sake, even when he feels like he’s going to crumble when his shoe hits the ground next. He’s not a saint, but with every person he assists, he gains another follower that refuses to see him as anything less. Naruto would be the first to say that he’s not perfect, that he’s only human and can’t be happy all the time, but no one else thinks so anymore. Although he enjoys supporting others through their endeavors, the blonde can’t recall when someone took a moment to really ask how he’s doing, besides Sai, who hardly ever has any sort of troubles.

Of course not. Why would they when they think nothing could ever be bothering Naruto? He hates himself for the thought, but sometimes, Naruto feels like he’s always covered in leeches, eager to suck him dry. Regardless, Naruto can’t bring himself to make it stop. How could he, with so many leaning on him? He’s really not one for drama, yet it seems to follow him wherever he goes.

All he can think now, with Sai appearing more shocked and enraged than he’s ever seen, is that conflict has found him once more. Pulling back from Sasuke’s embrace, Naruto takes in the heated glare the artist sends his recently returned boyfriend. Panic shoots up the blonde’s spine, feeling unequipped to handle this odd situation. He’s never dealt with an angry Sai, or even an emotional one. His brain suddenly goes into overdrive, analyzing every interaction he’s had with someone who was seething with fury and the method he used to calm them. Too many people, too many images fly through his mind’s eye. Naruto overloads, frozen in his place, only able to stare at Sai standing in his doorway. No one moves for an eternity.

Naruto’s not exactly surprised that Sasuke is the first to break the heavy silence, his grip on the blonde’s arms tightening ever so slightly. The touch frees Naruto from his broken brain, and he gazes up at Sasuke with tentative eyes, hoping against hope that he doesn’t aggravate the situation. It’s no secret that he despises Sai, and he’s done little to hide it in the past.

“If you have something to say to me, then don’t keep us in suspense. You clearly look like you want to,” Sasuke spares the artist a glance, then shrugs his shoulders, “Actually, you seem like you want to do more than talk, huh? Well, I’m right here, so it’s your move.”

Naruto imagines that he could’ve said worse, so he’s grateful for the tiny bit of restraint.

Not that what Sasuke said was helpful.

With those words, Sai begins to move forward. His large, hurried strides are clear in their aggressive intent. Naruto didn’t need to see his friend clench his hands to know that he’s ready to get physical. Quick to react under intense circumstances due to his plentiful experience, Naruto steps out of Sasuke’s hold and approaches Sai, who stops in front of the blonde. From the promise of violence swirling in his irises, Naruto is certain that, if he were anyone else, Sai would’ve struck him for being in the artist’s way. Still, Naruto thinks it best not to touch him.

“Sai, I know you care a lot about me and I appreciate the gesture, but Sasuke and I made up. He’s here to stay. Everything’s going to return to normal, all right? Just calm down.”

In an instant, Sai’s hands land firmly on Naruto’s shoulders. He yanks Naruto forward, nearly lifting him above the floor. Their noses graze each other, and Naruto can only gawk at the hopelessness and frustration etched deep on Sai’s features. Naruto shivers as the artist’s erratic breaths strike his skin.

“You don’t understand. IーHe hurt you! Why...How can you so easily accept him again? Things shouldn’t go back to the way they were. Don’t you see? Everything was great until he decided to crawl back here!”

At a loss for words, Naruto loses control of his senses as he stares into Sai’s eyes, brimming with more emotion than he thought Sai was capable of. Before he can even process what was just told to him, Naruto falls backwards, finding his balance at the last second. He looks up to see Sasuke’s fist shoved in Sai’s exposed stomach. Oh, how he pitied Sai’s obsession with crop tops.

“Who do you think you are? You have no right to meddle in our relationship. I care for him more than anyone, and would never hurt him on purpose! If you think that you can keep me from the love of my fucking life for another second, you have another thing coming.”

Sasuke raises his other arm up, prepping a second strike. Fed up with the situation, Naruto slips his fingers into Sasuke’s shirt and pulls him back. He then turns to Sai, who had been moving to block the oncoming punch. Naruto cringes at the bright red mark on Sai’s pale skin as it already begins to bruise. 

“Are you two serious right now? We’re not freaking kids, you can’t just punch your way through every goddamn conversation. If this has to come from me, then you guys are being ridiculously childish!”

Sai and Sasuke stare at him with wide eyes before each sharing a similar look of shame. Once again, Naruto is pushed into the role of mediator, and he flows into it with practiced ease. Releasing his boyfriend, Naruto paces back a bit to look them in the eye. Both of them struggle to maintain their gaze with him, appearing equally uncomfortable. Sai rubs at his elbows while Sasuke crosses his arms against his chest with a huff. If the situation weren’t so tense, Naruto would’ve laughed at their identical embarrassment.

“You each mean the world to me, okay? I know you two don’t exactly get along, but we’re not in high school anymore, so you don’t get to act like brats. If you guys can’t at least tolerate each other, we’re going to have problems. Are we clear?”

“Of course.”

“Yes, mom.”

Relaxing his shoulders, Naruto can’t help but snort at their differing responses. What is he going to do with these two?


End file.
